inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toothless99
Welcome, newcomer! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short.) Thank you for ' '! If you have not already done so, please consider [http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup creating an account] (see ) - this helps us credit you for your work! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Jedi Striker (Talk) 18:54, October 18, 2010 New Skin On my daily visit to Central I noticed that you were leaving. Nothing wrong with that, because although I will be staying on I shall use Monaco until November 3. However, deleting all content on your four wikis? On a technicality, that would be a contravention of the Creative-Commons laws, as no one can legally own an editable medium. Certainly, if no one else has edited the page, then you can delete, but if there is another editor (or, worse yet, the page was created by someone else) they will arguably have an equal or greater claim. Hence the use of the term "adminstrator." I have personal experience of users leaving Wikia and attempting to destroy everything, but it never works out well for them or for the other users. See LOTR Fanon for the worst-case in my experience. Try requesting a database dump and moving it to a new wiki-farm so that no one will have to lose anything. If you need any advice on this legal stuff, Weas-El seems knowledgeable.--Wyvern Rex. 12:12, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Considering what you said, I'll leave my HTTYD Fanon Wiki mostly intact, but I will destroy all my articles. I've decided it isn't fair to destroy others' fanfiction. My other three, though.... : Here are the links, by the way: : Ice Age 3 - Walking with Dinosaurs - Chance - How to Train Your Dragon Fanon (to remain mostly intact) : Toothless99 14:30, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : Well, I'm glad that HTTYD Fanon will be mostly safe, but it still seems a waste to get rid of the other three wikis. Why don't you put them up for adoption on the sitenotice? Then they won't be your problem any more, you can go wherever you like outside Wikia, and those who actually like the new look (and Walking with Dinosaurs, Ice Age 3 and Chance) can build on your good work rather than having to start all over again. Use adopt a wiki, and you just leave it to the users and depart whenever you feel like it. Good luck in the rest of Cyberspace, and spare an occasional thought for those of us forced to endure fixed width...--Wyvern Rex. 17:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well, maybe... Toothless99 17:18, October 26, 2010 (UTC)